


Fireworks

by Little_Meowy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, phils pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Meowy/pseuds/Little_Meowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Phils point of view, where he thinks back to a certain memory that took place under the fireworks one night.</p>
<p>(Was listening to 'Interrupted my fireworks' and it's such a pretty thing, ya know? This pretty much wrote itself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want this to sit in my folder and be forgotten about. So I thought, why not post it?

Let me say, I still remember that day  
The dark sky was lit bright with colours of all kinds  
I could see the reflection in your awe filled eyes   
As you continued to look upward, while I at you  
Up and down we continued slowly  
We were sat towards one another  
My eyes, they couldn't tear away from you  
Your hair, your eyes, your mouth  
Transfixed I was by you  
Willing I was, to give myself away to you  
The beauty you held deep in your soul  
Shone bright that gorgeous night  
Then look at me you did  
And immediately matching fireworks sounded in my heart  
The look on your face, I still can't find words to describe  
As we leaned towards one another  
Our lips met under the colour filled sky  
And colour was poured into my soul and life  
Every promise we could make we made  
Every which I held close to my heart  
And never did I think they would be undone  
But let me say  
Fireworks in me to this day blare  
And even after all the tomorrow's that arrive, I shall never forget


End file.
